Will you end my pain
by fabilousxx
Summary: Юри Плисецкий е изоставен преди години от идола си, победен и в днешни дни, отдаден на всичко вредно, което го води до нищо хубаво.


Пет години минаха откакто Виктор го остави заради онзи ревльо от Япония. Първата година Юри даде всичко от себе си. Даде времето си, тялото си и всичко, което би могъл да даде. Превърна се в примабалерина преди време, забрави да мисли за себе си вече, отдаде всичко да стане най-добрият.

И стана.

Просто... никой не се намери да го оцени.

Особено, след като загуби от ревльото на Виктор. Юри от Япония взе първото място на Гранд При. Взе му първото място. Все едно не му беше достатъчно, че му взе треньора. Отне му най-голямата надежда.

Юри все още си спомня за Виктор. Той не само беше най-перфектния фигурист за него, ами беше и идеал като човек. Беше перфектност в човешка форма – безгрижен, но неземно грациозен, внимателен, ама безобразно несъобразителен, когато ставаше дума за обещания. Точно такъв Юри го харесваше – Виктор, без преструвките.

Той беше не само перфектен идол за него, ами в неговия образ срещаше и любов. По онова време Юри беше малък, не осъзнаваше всички тези емоции, които не му даваха мира. Не осъзнаваше защо се държи толкова грубо с Виктор, нито осъзнаваше защо толкова се дразнеше.

Вече му беше ясно.

Стана му ясно всичко, когато навърши 17 и разбра, че Виктор и Юри ревльото са заедно, като двойка. Разбра, че през цялото време той е искал да е на мястото на прасето. Усети, че се е борел за вниманието на Виктор. Разбра защо го умоляваше несъзнателно да се върне в Русия, да се върне при него.

Много жалко, че това никога не стана.

След загубата му на Гранд При, Юри се отказа от фигурното пързаляне. Първите месеци беше много зле. Изолира себе си от всички хора, от интернет. Дори от любимата си котка. Виктор му звънеше, той не вдигаше. Юри далеч не искаше да чува относно това колко са добре с прасето, какви планове имат или каквото и да е. Юри мрази Юри от Япония и това ще си остане така.

Лигльото му отне всичко.

След няколко месеца се оправи сам. Излезе от своята депресия сам, без ничия помощ. Намери сили да излезе навън.

Започна да опознава света, запозна се с много хора. А тези хора го запознаха със света. Иначе казано, показаха му какво е да си с руска кръв. Отвориха такива врати пред него, които в началото го изплашиха. Опитваше се да е просто само с хората. Не искаше да пие. Годините му на спортист го бяха научили, че алкохола е опасен и не е подходящ за човек като него.

Не след дълго обаче, Юри осъзна, че той отдавна не е спортист и Русский Стандарт му стана новата кръв. Помагаше му в началото много добре да не му пука за Виктор и всички хора, които го оставиха. Отразяваше му се добре, когато се отпусна напълно и започна да спи с хора просто ей така – да не е сам и да не усеща самотност.

Използваше всяка възможност да не мисли.

След някой друг месец, неговите приятели му показаха магията на наркотиците и Юри беше изключително пленен. Усещането им му доставяше най-голямото удоволствие. Той не усещаше себе си като загубеняк-прибалерина изгубил от лигльото на Виктор. Това беше само спомен за вече 20 годишният мъж.

За разлика от Виктор, който имаше изпъкнали скули и красива, женска красота – Юри е ненормално красив. Не си отряза русата коса, реши да я остави и я носи на опашка. Чертите на лицето му са остри, скулите му са много изпъкнали – нищо общо с порцелановата красота на Вики. Стила му е тъмен и мрачен, сините му очи – злобни, опустошителни.

Когато човек го погледне в очите, той всява страх. Далеч не е мил, особено, когато още не си е взел дозата. Което за голяма жалост, стана му нужда,страст. Света е по-хубав, когато е през неговата призма. Няма Виктор, дядо му никога не го напуска. След втори размисъл, има Виктор, ама е при него – няма Юри от Япония.

С правилната доза от всичко той живее в удобен свят, красив и приятен свят. Не е сам, оценен е. Нужен е.

В реалността обаче, сам е.

Седнал на бяло легло, в бяла стая с червено одеало.

След като го намериха предозирал в бар някъде, то той беше прибран незабавно за лечение.

Нищо нямаше смисъл вече.

Нямаше кариера, нямаше хора. Нямаше и вече пари. За наркотици и алкохол си беше дал и последните изкарани от състезания. Живота му нямаше смисъл, поне не и за него.

Излезе да пуши цигара навън и големите му болки отново започнаха да идват в мислите му – без наркотици няма хубав свят за него: има свят с болка и всички спомени за хора, които го оставиха.

Виктор.

Виктор така и не се върна.

Юри седна на пейка, после се свлече от нея.

Защо си пропиля живота за една детска мечта? Защо се върза на празните обещания на плейбоя Никифоров? Защо не продължи да се бори?

Всичко е толкова празно и ужасяващо. Юри седи до пейката и главата му не може да побере всичко случващо се.

В клиника за зависими е, далеч от всичко.

Осъзна, че всичко това му идва в повече, но за негово огромно щастие май сестрите говореха, че го изписват утре или тази вечер? Нещо от сорта.

Изписаха го след седмица и той се прибра в апартамента си. Изненада се, че не го е продал. Облече си любим суичър, който беше купил, когато търсеше Виктор в Япония, преди 6 години. Ръкавите му бяха къси. Вече не беше ниското 163см дете, сега е 190см. Всичко беше в ума му като... негатив. На стар фотоапарат. Тези 6 години минаха толкова бързо и неусетно?

Имаше надежда за толкова много неща.

Надежда.

Това го уби.

Надяваше се, че все някой ще го спаси от самият него. Все някой ще се усети, че зад злобния му поглед се крие малкото дете, което остана само. Зад всичката водка, нуждае се от любов; зад наркотиците? Нужда от човек, който ще е до него, без да го остави с празни надежди.

Пак се сети за Виктор.

Защо Виктор все се връща в мислите му?

Юри не издържа.

Изпи си последното шише водка, което беше останало в апартамента, остави сълзите му да се стичат по изящното му лице, остави емоциите си.

Звънна на Виктор, а той му вдигна с много, много весел глас.

„Сбогом, Витя." Юри му каза с много смел и сериозен глас. Никой никога не би предположил, че Юри плаче в този слаб за него момент.

Виктор сигурно на момента усети, че Юри е сериозен, защото самият той стана много сериозен. Започна да му говори със страх, уплаха и несигурност.

Юри се засмя леко. Това беше победа. Виктор Никифоров да звучи изплашен.

Обаче му затвори. Нямаше какво да каже, просто искаше да чуе мелодичния му глас за последно.

Остави телефона.

Остави и водката си.

А душата си остави в черна котка, каквато искаше да си купи, но никога не успя.


End file.
